The Kiss Cam
by Chad's Shortstack
Summary: My version of sonny in the kitchen with dinner. In this one, Chad goes to the basketball game too. What happens when Tawni and Hayden leave and Chad and Sonny get caught on the kiss cam? Will Sonny let the kiss cam get to her again or will she refuse?
1. Tickets

**This is my first fanfic so be nice =D **

**It's about the way I thought sonny in the kitchen with dinner should have gone. It starts out when sonny goes to chad to get the basketball tickets. **

**ENJOY :D******

* * *

CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW

"That's some good Chad." I was eating my _sam_witch when I saw the girl of my dreams bouncing up to me like she didnt have a care in the world.

"You got some Chad on your shirt." Sonny said as she walked up to him.

"Thanks!" She's so nice.

"So, uh, Chad. I need some help." Sonny asked sweetly. "Look I'm helping Tawni out and I need your courtside seats for the Lakers' game."

I wasn't even listening to her. All I was doing was staring at her. Her beautiful eyes, breath-taking smile, and...STOP IT CHAD! You dont like her. She's a random! A hot random. NO! Stop thinking about how cute she is! But she's so cute. STUPID CUTE!

"CDC doesn't help." was all I could say as I brushed Sonny away, hoping she would leave so I could daydream about her...STOP IT!

"Please Chad..." O no. Not that wonderful, sad, sweet voice. It does it to me everytime! NO! Don't fall for it! Be cool. Be cool.

"I have these tickets because..."

"Your the star of Mackenzie Falls, the number one tween show."

"OH! That's worth one!"

"And you have the most beautiful eyes..." She said as she started gazing into my eyes. Oh no! I'm getting lost in her eyes again! Am I leaning forward? CHAD YOU DONT WANT TO KISS HER! Yeah. I dont want to...WHO AM I KIDDING? OF COURSE I WANT TO KISS HER! NO! NO! Say something!

"That's two! Wanna try for three?"

"You have the best sandwich ever."

"Now four..."

"I dont want four. I only need three." She said confused

"Dont think that I'm gonna let you go alone! Im going too!"

"But Tawni and Hayden are going too."

oh no chad. why did you say you wanted to go? Now what are you gonna say? I cant tell her i love her and want to be with her no matter what?

"Sonny, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'll do whatever I want to do. Now say number four..."

"Your the greatest actor of our generation."

"Good." I said, loving the fact that she said it. Even though I made her.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." And with that last word she bounced off.

I cant believe I got a double date with her! Even though she didnt know it.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one. I know it was terrible, but tell what you thought anyway! And if you liked it (your really weird if you do) tell me so i write chapter 2!**

** SHORTSTACK OUT! PEACE! =D**


	2. The Game

**Well, because of you very strange people I'm writing chapter two! yey! thanks 4 all of you who reviewed. When I read what yall wrote I literally jumped around and sang 'They like my story, they like my story' =D well enough with all of this blah, TO DA STORY!**

**Chad's point of view**

* * *

YEY YEY YEY YEY YEY! Today's game day! And my double date with Sonny! YEY YEY YEY YEY!

What am I doing? I'm Chad Dlyan Cooper! The greatest actor eva! Why am I so hung up on Sonny? She's just a random. A cute random. NO! She's She's...O MY CHAD! I'm late for the game!

I ran as fast as I could to my limo and picked up Sonny and what's their names. All that mattered to me was that Sonny was sitting next to me the whole ride to the game.

We finally got to whatever game we were supposed to be at but as much as Sonny was into the game, i couldn't focuse. I just kept staring at her. Her beautiful eyes, wonderful smile, long brown hair...am i drooling! Chad Dlyan Cooper doesn't do drooling!

Rawni or Tawno or whatever her name is was wearing a beautiful pink dress. Just imagine it on Sonny. It would look way better than that fish thing she was wearing at her prom. If only I had played the slow song! Everything would have been perfect! But at least we still had at least 30 seconds of slow dancing. Just us. Swawing back and forth. Holding on to each other like we were madly in love...

Just as I started daydreaming about her again, Tawni screamed, jumped up, and walked away.

"TAWNI! Come back!" Hayden yelled as he got up and ran after her.

Oh, no. This is going to be really bad. It was just me and Sonny. Sonny and me. Just us.

"So Chad," Oh no. She's talking to me. "How do you like the game so far?"

"Uh, uh," DUDE! Stop suttering! It's another thing CDC doesn't do! So stop!

"It's cool, um. How do you like it?" Yes! I got it out with only one studder!

"I love it! Thanks for bringing us here."

"No problem. So, Sonny. How do you feel about the kiss cam?"

* * *

**So i hope you guys loved (or hated) this chapter as much as the last one. I know it's short but i try to get one done everyday =D except weekends =(  
well the next chapter is the kiss cam so i'll try to hurry and post it as soon as I can. =)**

**Chad's shortstack out! Peace! SUCKAS! **


	3. The Kiss Cam

**Well I'm super glad you peps love m'story! I really don't have much to say so It's Time for the KISS CAM! **

**Audience: Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss! **

* * *

**Chad's Point of View**

I can't believe that Sonny's talking to me. Why can't I think straight? I was so nervous that all that came out was…."Sonny, how do you feel about the kiss cam?"

"I LOVE the kiss cam! It's really cute to see two people in love kissing on screen."

"What about two people who aren't in love?"

"It brings people together! I really hope Tawni and Hayden get caught on it. She really likes him. How about you? Does America's bad boy like someone?"

"Uh. Uh. I don't like, I mean I like, but, but….It's none of your business!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Awww she's so thoughtful.

"Sonny, no, I need to tell you that I lov….."

As soon as I started to say the words that would change our relationship forever, the kiss cam came on and everyone started chanting 'kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss!"

I really wanted to get caught on the kiss cam with Sonny, but I knew she would never feel the same way.

"Awwww. Look at the grandma and grandpa making out." She said.

Ewwwwwwww. "Yeah. Cute."

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!"

Then our moment came. The kiss cam came right down our row, and the next thing I know our picture was on the giant screen for everyone to see.

"No, no no no no!" I can't kiss her! No matter how much I want too, she doesn't! I cant, I cant…..

She pressed her lips on mine and for a moment, everything was perfect. I cant believe im kissing Sonny. NO! She's a random stop kissing her! But I want to kiss her so bad. You don't like her! I love her….

Oh no! Is she pulling away? No! I can't lose her now! Without thinking, I grabbed her from behind and pulled her closer. Hey! Is she moaning? No it's not possible! She doesn't like me!

Finally she pulled back and I let her. And we just sat there staring into each other's eyes. I never want this moment to end. I'm not afraid to say it anymore.

I love Sonny.

**

* * *

**

Well that's the kiss! Yey yey yey yey yey!

**I think im going to write like 2 more chapters at the least. It depends on what the people vote. Dun dun dunnnnnn =D**

**Even thought I know its always the saddest part for you guys…..**

**CHAD'S SHORTSTACK OUT! SUCKAS!**


	4. What jusst happened?

**Thanks to all of you reviewers, here's the new chapter! Yey! Im so glad yall love my story so far and hope you like the way I end it! In this chapter you finally get to see Sonny's point of view! Well I know you hate reading all this and half you might not even read it so it's time for the story! **

**Yey yey yey yey yey!**

**CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW**

I can't believe I just kissed Sonny. I know she didn't want to, but she was kissing back and looked like she was really enjoying it.

I loved kissing her. Something just felt right when I was. I knew she didn't want to kiss me, but I couldn't stop. She'll never feel the same way. I might not act like it all the time, but I really do love Sonny.

That kiss opened my eyes. I want to be with Sonny. Forever. No matter what. Even though she hates me, even though all of her friends hate me, even though she's a random, I want to hold her in my arms and stare into her eyes and just stay like that forever.

Now we're just looking into each other's eyes. I love to look into her eyes. Once I start, I just can't stop. Her eyes are so beautiful.

But that's not the only thing I love about her. Her hair is so soft and shiny. Her smile is breathtaking.

But her laugh is her best feature. She can laugh at everything. And it's so beautiful.

I love Sonny. Why can't she feel the same way?

**SONNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

Guess who just got caught on the kiss cam? Me and Chad! Of all people I had to get stuck with him!

But the weird thing is that when I kissed him something just felt right. I knew he didn't want me to kiss him so I started to stop, but he just pulled me in closer! But he can't possibly feel the same way.

I might not act like it, but I love Chad.

That kiss opened my eyes. I want to be with Chad. Forever. No matter what. Even though he hates me, even though were on rival TV shows, even though I'm supposed to hate him, I want him to hold me in his arms and look into my eyes and just stay like that forever.

Now we're just looking into each other's eyes. I love to look into his eyes. Once I start, I just can't stop. His eyes look like a big blue ocean and they're so beautiful.

But that's not the only thing I love about him. His hair is so soft and shiny. His smile is breathtaking.

I know I'm rushing this and I should get to know him better but,

I love Chad. Why can't he feel the same way?

**Hope you liked it! It's really hard for me to write in Sonny's point of view. =( **

**the next chapter is going to be telling each other how they feel. But be warned, they might not tell the truth….it's up to you reviewers.**

**Tell me if you think they should keep it a secret or say what they really feel. The one with the most reviews will happen. **

**Review or I'll make it turn out bad! Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ****I'm evil =D **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! **

**~CHAD'S SHORTSTACK**


	5. I LOVE YOU!

**Hey hey! Well the people voted. Dun dun dunnnnnnn. And like I knew, Channy is official! Yey! Thanks for you very few wack-a-doo's (lol) for reviewing. I just watched Sonny in the Kitchen With Dinner again and said 'my version is waayyy better' haha. i got part of this idea from **_channyobsessed4efa___**so thanks for the idea! Well this may or may not be the last chapter. So if it is, read it slowly….**

"**LIGHTS, CAMERA, CHANNY!"**

***curtain raises* **

**CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW**

I really don't know what to say. I love Sonny, but I cant tell her. She doesn't even like me.

Well Chad, you're going to have to tell her. It's now or never.

"Sonny," I said breaking the silence between us, "You said the kiss cam brought people together."

"Yeah. I did."

"Well, it brought me a lot closer to you."

"Awwwwww. Well Chad, I have something to confess too. Um. I really really like like you." 

"Oh. Well, I don't like you." I sure hope I'm doing the right thing.

"What?" She asked almost crying.

"Yeah. I don't like you. Sonny, I love you."

Then she broke out into a giant smile and practically screamed,

"I LOVE YOU TOO CHAD!"

Then we both knew what to do. She leaned in and gave me a giant hug. Then as we parted, I gazed into her eyes and kissed her.

This kiss was different than our first kiss. This time I put everything I had into it and showed all of my passion and love. I grabbed her from behind and put my arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. Then she snaked her arms around my neck. It was the perfect moment until we both heard "awww's" coming from all around us and that was when we both realized that the kiss cam was still on us.

We both looked around at everybody then Sonny saw Tawni, who looked very shocked.

"Sonny!" Tawni started, "How could you kiss him!"

"IT WAS THE KISS CAM!" We both shouted at the same time.

"And I love the kiss cam," I said as Sonny looked at me with a confused look. "Because it brings people together."

"I love you Chad."

"I love you too Sonny."

Then we kissed one last time. Or at least until tonight.

**Well I hope you liked it. Should be 1 more chapter…mabey….i don't really know. But, if you do want another chapter, review and tell me! But this time I'm going to be evil and not write again until I have 30 reviews! Wha ha ha ha! ****im really evil =) read my crossover 'the suite life of JONAS with a chance of Big Time Rush. It should be up by next weekend. **


	6. IT WAS THE KISS CAM!

**Heyyyy. well i got 30 reviews (i thought it was unbelivable) well this is most likely the last chapter. again it depends on you reviewers! hope you likez this chappy!**

**CHADS POINT OF VIEW**

I cant believe I did it. I just told Chad I loved him. And get this! He loves me too. Chad loves me. Chad loves me. Chad loves me. I could say that over and over forever and it would still sound just as great.

It would have been a perfect monent, but Tawni and hayden saw our kiss too.

Tawni yelled at me, "HOW COULD YOU KISS HIM!"

"I told you, Tawni, it was the kiss cam."

"Yeah but the kiss cam doesn't make you tell the other person that you love them!"

"Sometimes it does." I said in my really high voice. Ugh I hate it. Everytime I lie it does that. But Chad looks like he thinks that it's cute.

(**CHADS POINT OF VIEW AT THIS MOMENT: "**Sometimes it does." Sonny said in her really cute high voice. STOP CHAD SHE'S NOT CUTE! Oh what do I care. I love her and she loves me. I can call her anything I want to.)

"SONNY!"

"Fine Tawni, but there's nothing you can do about it."

"What are you talking about? I wanted to congradulate you! I always knew you liked him! Come on, give me a 'Tawni's always right'."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You mean to tell me that you're happy that I like Chad?"

"No, but I'm happy for you. Whatever makes you happy and if Chip Drama Pants makes you smile then I'm okay with it."

"AWWWW! Thanks Tawni!"

Then I gave her a huge hug until she said,

"Why are you touching me?"

"Sorry Tawni. And Chad, I really do like you."

"Well Sonny, if you like me so much, do you wanna be m'girlfriend?"

"!"

"SONNY!" I turned around to find the rest of my castmates. I guess Tawni texted them to come.

"IT WAS THE KISS CAM!"

**OK that was really hard to write so i dont think i can write another chapter. =( but if you give me some ideas, i'll try to write one over the weekend...But im going to be evil again and not write another chapter (if i get one written) until i get 40 reviews! you here me? 40! and if you're going awwww i'll change it to 100000000000000000!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAZ!**


	7. I pick you

**well i got 40 reviews! yey yey yey yey yey! and to my 40th reviewer (you know who you are) here's your cookie! *gives cookie* ** **haha. well here's chappy...well whatever chapter were on!**

Sonny's point of view

Chad just asked me to be his girlfriend. I still cant believe it! And Tawni's cool with it! I was screaming inside and dying to say 'duh! Of course I'll go out with you!' but before i could even say a simple yes, Grady, Nico, and Zora came throught the doors.

"IT WAS THE KISS CAM!" I shouted, knowing that even though Tawni was okay with me liking Chad, ther're was no way they would.

"Sonny, we know you like Chad." Nico said.

"But we're not going to accecpt this betrayal." Grady added.

"So what is it? Us or Pooper?" Zora asked.

"Uh, uh. Guys...Uh I pick..." I stammered.

"Sometime TODAY!" Zora yelled.

"FINE! I pick you guys." I said. And i wish i could take that back more than anything. I just said it so that they would leave me alone, but when i turned around to see Chad, he was gone. I've never felt so bad.

CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW

The Random's came in and ruined everything. Sonny was going to be my girlfriend. I know she was going to say yes, but they came in and now I dont have her at all.

I cant believe she picked them. I dont want to stand between her and her friends, but i still want her so much. Why cant the random's be okay with it, like Tawni. She was happy with it!

Well, when Sonny said she picked them over me, i just couldn't stay. I started tearing up and noone could ever see Chad Dlyan Cooper like that. So I went to my limo and went home.

I dont want to face Sonny tomorrow. How will ever explain this to her?

I love her and she loves me. But she loves her friends more. What should I do?

**Awww sad chappy. =( i know. but you cant have a romantic 'get back together' if you dont have a break-up. the next chapter is going to be really depressing at first but the ending or the next chapter over that will be very good and lovey!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKS!**


	8. I Dont Care

**! I got 60 reviews! AHHHHHHHHHHH! i'm flipping out! I like never thought i would get 60 in a lifetime! Well you guys deserve 2 chapters so i'll add the next one in like an hour :) GeorgieM was my first reviewer so I'll add their name somewhere!**

It was the day after Sonny told the randoms that she picked them over chad. She was looking all over the place for him, but never found him. Finally, she saw him in his dressing room and went inside.

"Chad..."

"I have to go to rehearsal." He cut off Sonny and said very rushed.

**chad's point of view**

I had to get away from Sonny. If I didnt soon then, I would break down infront of her and beg her to go out with me. But of course, CDC doesnt do that.

"No, Chad, I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"About what happened yesterday. I really do love you."

"Then why did you pick the randoms over me?"

"Because, they would have never left us alone. I was trying to get rid of them so I could spend the rest of the night with you."

awwwwwwwww. "Really?" Chad said, touched.

**"**Of course. I would never leave you like that."

Then I slowly walked even closer to her and put my hands on her waist while she snaked hers around my neck. I leaned down and slightly pressed my lips to hers as she quickly melted into the kiss and started to kiss back.

We could have stayed like that forever, but sadly my director called my name over the intercom causing us to break apart.

"So Sonny, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will, I'm not an idot!"

"Haha." Just when I was about to pull her into another kiss, I saw dora, or zorm, or whatever her name is comming down the hall. Quickly I jumped back and yelled, "FINE!"

Sonny looked so confused. She's soooo cute when she's confused. Well, actually shes always cute. Stupid cute. She always gets to me..._snap out of it! that little weird random is here!_

Sonny still didnt get it, so I nodded my head in the direction of the door and winked, and she yelled,

"YOU JERK! I DONT KNOW WHY I EVEN CAME OVER HERE!" I felt really dissapointed when she gave me a wink back.

"WELL, WHY DONT YOU JUST LEAVE?"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"You guys can stop the act. I know."

"Know what? *GASP* How did you find out that Chad is the reason for world hunger?" Sonny joked.

"Ha ha" Zora started sartascticly. "I know that you guys are going out."

"Psh, no we're not." Sonny tried to cover up.

"You dont have to hide it from me. I dont really mind."

"Why not?" I asked. Why do the randoms have to be so confusing? Why cant they be like Sonny? Wait a minute. I guess if they were like Sonny, I would have gone out with Tawni. _Ewwwwwwww!_

"Chad, I'm 13. I really dont care what you guys what to do."

"So then why did you act so mad yesterday?" I asked. i'm sooooo confused.

"Because the other guys would never let me hear the end of it."

Then my director _yelled _my name over the intercom and told me to get my butt over there.

"Something's telling me you should go." Sonny joked.

"Yeah. See ya later. Bye. Bye Zzoorraa?" I replied trying to get her name right.

"Bye 'Bad Chillin' Pooper.'"

**Hope you liked! =) i'll have the next chappy up later! =)**


	9. Toe nail clippings and nevertobe

**Sorry its been soooooooooooooooooooooo long! kk...well here it is! **

Chads point of view

YES! Tawni doesnt care and Zora doesnt care either! I'm sooo happy right now!

_Stop it! CDC doesnt do this! _But YEY!

Rehersals were over and I was on my way to see m'lady over in the prop house.

When I got there i saw Grady sitting on the sofa, clipping his toe nails in a skillet.

_Ewwwwww!_ Relax Chad. He's Sonny's friend. Be nice. _But ewwwwwwww!_

"Hey Grady."

"Chaddy."

I looked at him with a confused look, then shook it off.

"So, where's Sonny?"

"She's supposed to be comming back anytime soon."

So I sat down on the other chair and waited. Things were really quiet, until Grady asked,

"So you really like Sonny dont you?"

"Yeah. I really like her. I just wish you randoms could be okay with it."

"Well, its just that you've always been mean to us and now all of a sudden you want us to be nice to you. It's not that easy Chad."

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did but,..."

"Dont tell me sorry! Tell 'Rainbow trout'."

"Who's Rain..."

"Shhhhhhh. He's in a far better place now." Grady said as he put his hand over his heart and looked to the heavns. Wow he's weird.

"Sorry."

"Well, I really wouldnt really mind you guys being together, since Sonny's happy, but everyone's told me that we cant forgive you and the rest of Mackenzie Falls for hurting us in the past."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, I better go." I got up really quickly. I have to tell Sonny this!

**Sonny's point of view** (This happened at the same time as the beggining of Chad's point of view)

I went to the cafeteria to get a froyo, when I saw Nico talking to the girl who played Pennolpe. He was trying (more like begging) to get her to go out with him, but she just flipped her hair and walked away.

"So Nico,"

"Hey Sonny."

"So its okay for you to like a person from the Falls, but not for me?"

"Come on Sonny. Look at her. I just want someone like that so bad. I'm never going to get someone like her again."

"What are you talking about 'again'? She doesnt even like you!"

"Sure. And you didn't like Chad."

"That's the point. If you like a Mackenzie Falls actor, why can't I?"

"Well, Sonny. I never said 'I' was against it. Its just that everyone else says it, so i just say so too."

"Wow. Really? Well, I gotta go now. Bye."

"Bye."

Woah. I have to tell Chad right now.

**wells...there it is! chappy 4! i know its short but hey its a chapter right? **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! (aka the peps i love but i still torment anyway :] )**


	10. 3 years later last chapter

**WHATS UP MINI-MACK! WHATS UP BIG MACK! (sonny with a 100% chance of meddling)**

**blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i dont own SWAC blahhhhhhhhh hey blahhhhhhh sorry its been long blahhhhhhh**

CHADS POINT OF VIEW

OMG! Grady doesnt care either! Ive gotta tell Sonny.

I was walking as fast as I could to find Sonny and I found her in the hallway looking for me.

"CHAD! Nico doesnt care that were together!"

"Really? Neither does Grady!"

"Wait a sec. Noone doesnt want us together, so why do they all say they want us to break up?"

"Well, I guess if they dont care, we shouldnt either."

"Yeah, but shouldnt we tell them?"

"They would never admit it. Besides, as long as I love you we'll always be together."

"Aww. Wait. Did you just say you loved me?"

"Yeah. Cause its the truth."

Then the smiled like crazy at each other.

-(3 years later)-

Tawni yelled, "Why do you and Chad have to be together?"

"Yeah come on Sonny! He's the enemy!" Zora said, outraged.

"Guys! Come on! Get over it!"

Then Sonny went down the aisle. Zora as a flower girl and Tawni as her maid of honor. That day she was marrying the greatest actor of this generation, Chad Dlyan Cooper.

**well this one's over too. D: :( :C I know youre all sad. haha just kidding but...**

**Its really over! its the end! this is the last chapter!**

**PEACE OUT LITTLE SUCKA! (from sonny with a 100% chance of meddling)**

**~Chads ShortStack :D **


End file.
